gumatasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulvision Song Contest 2019
Participanting municipalities Returning artists * The Weeknd, last year's Pandi performer returns for Pandi with SZA and Travis Scott. * Why Don't We last performed in Meycauayan will be performed for San Ildefonso after Ellie Goulding passed. * Elle Goulding returns to the Contest as a Meycauayan entrant, she previously performed as a Featured artist for Obando with Kygo, who returns to represent Obando with Rita Ora who she not performed last year due to Two existing entrants joined the group along with Ora is Charli XCX who represent San Rafael. * JP Cooper returns to represent San Miguel, the town he performed Two years ago. * Raye returns as a Backing vocalist for Meycauayan, she is previously performed as a Backing vocalist for John Legend in Santa Maria last year. * Jess Glynne returns to represent Baliuag, she performed in the neighboring Pulilan last year. * Bastille represent again for San Jose del Monte, they performed for the city last year. * James Arthur was a Backing vocalist for Guiguinto last year returns to the municipality as a Solo artist * Joe and Nick Jonas returns to Bulvision, and now joined by Kevin to represent Plaridel in the contest, under Jonas Brothers, they both representing Santa Maria as part of DNCE and Bustos as a solo act with Anne-Marie and Mike Posner respectively. * Camila Cabello last performed as the entrant for Meycauayan last year will performed as a Backing vocalist for Hagonoy with Mark Ronson after Meycauayan's Goulding passed again. * Ingrid Michaelson will representing Bustos who serves as a Backing vocalist for Baliuag last year. Other Returning artists had performed but not selected are: The Vamps (Bulakan 2017 and 2018), Ed Sheeran (Baliuag 2018, Twice), Justin Bieber (Dona Remedios Trinidad 2017) and John Legend (Santa Maria 2018). Banned artists * Shawn Mendes, Selena Gomez, Khalid Robinson and Over October are banned in the Contest and for the rest of 2019 and return to Ardiente Song Festival 2020. * Songwriters Parrish Warrington, Diederik van Elsas, Micah Premnath, Amy Allen, Teddy Geiger, Scott Harris and Geoff Warburton also banned in the Contest and for the rest of 2019 and return to Ardiente Song Festival 2020. ** FLETCHER is disqualified as a Pasig entrant with the song "Undrunk" due to Song credits from Amy Allen, Khalid is also disqualified as a solo artist with "Self", Mendes and the songwriters performed their entry "If I Can't Have You" but still disqualified. Voting and spokespersons * Pandi:Jonjon Roxas * Malolos:Kiko Castro * Hagonoy:Tina Perez * Norzagaray:Baldo Gener * San Ildefonso:Aron Galvez * Meycauayan:Kat Hernandez * San Miguel:Chris Beltran * Bustos:Juliet dela Cruz * Paombong:Emelita Yunson * Calumpit:Lucy Diego * Bulakan:Aika Sanchez * Santa Maria:Ynah Castro * Baliuag:Madette Quimpo * Marilao:Deby Espiritu Reyes * Obando:Ding Valeda * Balagtas:Monay Payuran * San Jose del Monte:Joey Abela * Angat:Arvin Agustin * Bocaue:Alvin Cotaco * Dona Remedios Trinidad: Gerry Santos * San Rafael:Aiza Mapoy * Guiguinto:Eva Villanueva * Plaridel:Sheila Enriquez * Pulilan:Puray Valenzuela Awards Marcel Bezençon Awards Governor's Award See also * Melodifestivalen Metro Manila 2019 * Metro Manila Song Contest 2019 Notes References